


Atomize

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Timeline - Beck wins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Beck is mean, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Broken Peter Parker, Canon Compliant, Coney Island is a magical place, Corpses, Crossdressing, Crying Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Guilt, Hotel Sex, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Peter Parker Cries during Sex, Pissing On Tony Stark's Grave, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shame, Someone please let him rest, Spit As Lube, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Angst, Verbal Humiliation, for like a split second, lots of them - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, my first attempt at starker, sorry i'm like a year late to the party but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Beck doesn't want to kill Peter, but destroying him sounds pretty fucking nice.





	1. Watch Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyGreenBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGreenBlue/gifts), [CryptofPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptofPandora/gifts).



> baby's first starker fic! I watched FFH twice for this, set during THAT scene.

Beck wouldn’t lie to himself that this hadn’t been one of the variables in his scheme. Sure, vulnerable, trusting, needing-something-to-believe-in Peter might feel some remorse if Beck's plan was ever figured out and in an act of stupid self-rightoueness would to reclaim EDITH after she’d already been given to away. It was a small possibility in an ocean full of them, so minute that nobody else would have cared to look it over.

However, Beck was not one to look over tiny details. One neglected storyline could cause this entire plot to shatter. He had to prepare for everything, that included Stark’s ward coming back with a vengeance once he’d realized his mistake. 

For now, he would let the kid tucker himself out fighting. Mysterio would be in full costume and after “Fury” had lured him out to the so-called security holding, the arena for their face off would be an old, creaky warehouse.

At least until he got bored, then he’d change things up, but for now it was nice to watch from the rafters as Spiderman slowly caved in on himself. Sure, he let him land a few kicks there and a few punches here and in turn he would push him back with a sonic blast from one of the drones or fire at one of the hanging metal fixtures in the warehouse to get them to fall on the webslinger. With all of a ballerina's grace the kid ducked and dodged, driven by all that normal regret, sadness and the desperate need to impress a man who was too dead to care. 

Really his effort was endearing, so he kept the illusions to a minimum just to watch the boy struggle. He was really just warming up, wanting Peter to think he'd dropped all of his defenses just so the kid could sleep easy knowing he'd got a few punches in on the man who tricked him into giving away what was essentially the last of Tony's remains.  
Beck would let him play superhero, and once he'd burnt himself out, that grand veneer would melt away to show the scared kid underneath. 

With all kids, you just needed a little patience.

"Peter, I really don't want to fight you. I really don't want this to get ugly." his voice stayed steady but the fire in Peter didn't so much as waver as the boy swung from one of the huge light fixtures and knocked Mysterio off his balance feet first.

“You made it ugly when you killed all those people in Venice!” Peter shouted, careening wildly before landing another hit. Beck had to give it to him, the kid was pretty as he glided through the air and with all his showy fighting he would have to blame Stark for his dramatic flair.

Kids always have a bad habit of copying, don’t they?

“I know what you are, Beck!” another kick was landed and Beck let him have it. “I know what you’ve done!”  
“Do you, Peter?” Beck asked, his voice now treading out of the territory of concern and more that of intrigue. “What do you think I’ve done?”

Before the boy could answer scene around them faded to black and gave Peter the feeling that he must have been falling through a void as the floor was pulled out from under him. Upon landing he looked around frantically, trying to piece together the scene in front of him before it inevitably changed.

The world around him was glowing and rotating, swaying even. The air was warm, smelling vaguely of funnel cake and caramel apples as tinny, old-timey music played somewhere far below him and along with it, the gentle roar of the ocean.

“Now I don’t remember telling you that you tall enough to ride this ride.” was the familiar voice and Peter looked, seeing Tony balancing comfortably against a metal bar, illuminated by a thousand colored lights.

“You’re not - “

“Supposed to be up here? No, I’m not.” he smiled. His three-piece suit looked brand new (or at least freshly cleaned) and the budding worry lines on his face had been softened by the lights. “Don’t tell me you pissed yourself riding the Cyclone.”

Peter fought it, looking around as if expecting Beck to appear out of thin air. “I know this isn’t real! You can’t fool me anymore, Beck!”

Beck rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples. “I’m not trying to fool you, Peter.” he spoke easily. “I’m trying to get us to see eye-to-eye in a nice way and this is nice isn’t it?” he upped the mic a little, making it sound like his voice was right behind Peter. “You said you wanted a break from Avenging, didn’t you? You said you just wanted a vacation.”

“That doesn’t matter now, come out and fight me!” Peter snapped. 

“Oh?”

Soon, Peter felt like he was floating. Like, literally floating, the little warbles of water in his ears and the muffled sounds of birds chirping coming from the surface. Upon opening his eyes, the water around him was almost eerily still, the only movement being the slight distortions of the sunlight from up above. 

Then out of the corner of his eye, something started to glow at the bottom of the water, partially hidden by mud and rocks, but glowing nonetheless.

Peter found himself not really needing to swim downwards, the water all but pushed him down to the bottom and the glowing became brighter and brighter.

“You want to remember him, right? You wish he would come back and save you from the big, bad world?” Beck’s voice was still clear, cutting through the water with no problem. Peter reached out grabbing from the small glowing object and hoisting it up to catch the light.

A small blue circle rimmed with silver, etched with the muddy and fading lettering of ‘Proof Tony Stark Has a Heart’. Peter had no time to be shocked, feeling something brush up against his leg slowly, drawn sideways by an imaginary current.

Peter turned, belly filling with ice cold dread as he looked to see whatever the floating thing was.

Cloudy eyes looked back up at Peter as half-burnt, half-sallow skin glinted in the fading sunlight. The remnants of an Iron Man suit were glitching, exposed wires sparking in the water and with little water bugs crawling in and out of the cracks in the armor. The mouth was open, as if wanting to tell Peter something, but literally not having the words to do so.  
“You don’t want to remember him like this, do you Peter?”

Peter was still screaming when the scene around him had disappeared and in a puff of green smoke he could’ve sworn he heard something familiar and yet sounding so foreign he couldn’t place it.

Music came slightly muffled from a different room and underneath his fingers wasn’t the rough cement or worse, the soddy rocks at the bottom of the lake. 

It was carpet, freshly vacuumed and smelling slightly of lavender. The music was old maybe Led Zeppelin or the Ramones? He couldn’t place it, but when he finally picked himself up off the floor he nearly jumped backwards.

He knew this room, recognized the Manhattan skyline through the grand floor to ceiling windows and the voice gently humming along with the music, he knew it, he knew all of it.

“No.” he pleaded and Beck wanted to feel bad for him but he just couldn’t not when he was literally giving the kid everything he’d ever wanted. Spoiled brat. 

“Relax, Peter.” he whispered, voice coming from everywhere and nowhere at all. “Don’t you know this place?”

“This isn’t real, Beck. I know it isn’t, turn it off right now.” but all the venom he had in his voice earlier was gone, replaced by something small and desperate. 

“Wasn’t it, Peter?” he drawled. “Wasn’t he?”

Right on cue a “Hey, kid.” echoed around the room and there he was. Beck had tried to make him look a few years older just so the kid could feel like just a little time had passed since they’d last seen each other. As though Tony had gone on a long vacation and had just forgotten to call him back.

Peter didn't move, standing still as Tony leaned against the doorframe. “Come on, don’t I at least get a hug or something?”

Even with the mask still on, Beck could see Peter struggling to keep himself afloat. He knew, he knew deep down this wasn’t real, that was all being done to toy with him, but Tony was right there, talking to him like nothing had changed. Tony was simply right there, breathing and joking and not rotting at the bottom of the lake and even that thought was a comfort.

“Beck..” Peter pleaded, but Beck didn’t speak, allowing Tony to speak through him. 

“Was there a draft in here or..?” he quirked up a brow. “And get that ridiculous thing off your face, kid. I’m hot just looking at you.” Tony said, before going to lay back down on the slightly tousled bed.

Peter’s hands moved before his brain could stop them, come to find out the only thing that remained of his costume was his mask. Otherwise, he looked down to see that his suit had been replaced with something soft and lacey, intricate and expensive looking patterns making him appear as if he was wearing little blue leaves rather than fabric. Mile-long legs were covered to the thigh in dainty socks a couple shades lighter than the panties he was wearing. 

Tony watched him patiently and Peter blushed furiously. “Come on, sweetheart. Take the load off.” said Tony and Beck could see Peter’s heart lurch at every little pet named Stark spewed. Maybe he was laying it on a little heavy with the affection but the kid was absolutely starved of it, a ‘sweetheart’ and a ‘baby’ there and the kid would be too weak to fight back against him. He looked around, as if expecting at any moment Beck would take this away from him. His face flushed ever deeper as he simply waited, not wanting to feel Tony’s eyes burning as the roamed up and down his body.

Slowly, a smile stretched across Tony’s face as the kid slowly made his way over to bed and sat down cross legged at the foot of it. He wanted to keep distance, keep his guard up.

Beck could remedy that.

Tony rolled his eyes and patted the spot next to him. “Come a little closer, kid.” he said and Peter’s shoulders slumped as another one of his walls came crashing down. He crawled up closer to him only to be pulled into the man’s lap, calloused, warm hands coming to rest on his hips. 

“How’ve you been?” the look on the boy’s face combined with the shaking of his hands was precious. 

Peter hesitated and took in a deep breath before nodding. “I’ve been okay.”

“You don’t look it.” Tony sighed, going to trace his finger along the boy’s cheekbone where a bruise was starting to form. “Who did that to you?”

Beck didn’t know shit about tenderness but he knew teens would kill to have it. Kids also had a bad habit of being way too fucking hard on themselves and Peter, fuck, Peter just needed daddy to kiss his booboos and tell him everything would be alright if he just never gave up.

“I - I got in a fight, Mr. Stark.” he whispered, voice wavering. “You, you should’ve seen the other guy, though.”

Tony smiled and Beck saw the kid start to crack just a little bit. “Trust me, you don’t wanna mess up that pretty face more than you already have.” out of thin air a drink appeared from the bedside table and he took a sip of it. “You see me? Beautiful. Not a scratch on me.”

Peter’s laugh came out more like a wheeze and Beck could see something glassy pricking at his eyes as he tried to hold himself together. “How..how have you been?” he asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Been fine, really. Sorry I couldn’t talk to you and all that blah, blah, blah.” he settled back into the pillows. “Did ya miss me much?”

“Just a little.” he said through red-rimmed eyes.

Beck huffed a laugh as the kid lied through his teeth. He looked at Tony as if he held the world on his fucking shoulders, it was just a little touching.

Well fuck that, sometimes Atlas shrugged and shit fell apart. Peter was crumbling and yet getting put back together all over again just staring into Tony’s eyes.

Some part of Beck wanted to vomit, but the other part wanted to drag this out, see how much of the dream Peter would actually believe.

“I missed you so much, Pete.” Tony whispered. “Not a day went by I didn’t think about calling you, but - “

Peter’s breathless smile fell ever so slightly. “But what?”  
“Didn’t want any call to be the last call, you know?” he gave a small smile and Peter let out a shaky breath.

“I get it Mr. Stark, but - I’m glad you’re back.”

“It’s always good to be back, Pete.” he said. Consumed by warmth and love and Tony, the kid looked like the joy was about to kill him. Beck was already tasting the bile.

Tony kissed Peter’s smiling lips and for a split second Beck watched as soft, pale hands stiffened, pushed back and finally relaxed, allowing the larger ones on his hips to pull his body closer. 

“How long have you been waiting for this, baby?” Tony cooed, tracing his fingertips up and down the boys’ sides, makes him leave shuddering his wake.

Peter’s eyes shifted around the room as if to watch for Beck, only to have Tony pull him closer and for him to absolutely dissolved by his touch. “Forever and a half, Mr. Stark.”

Tony chuckled and continued to kiss him, watching as the boy slowly gave into his grasp. He kissed him deeper, rougher and before long, he noticed the little gyrations in Peter’s hips.

Fuck, the kid would believe anything. 

“Don’t alright, baby?” Tony asked and Peter could only nod breathlessly looking down at the rigid tent in his panties and looking back up at Tony’s with burning shame on his cheeks.

“Fucking hell, kid. Trying to put me in an early grave?”

He fully intended for that to knock the wind out of Peter, distracting him long enough for Tony to flip him over on the bed. The kid let out a gasp as the man lay him down, brushing back runaway curls from his face. "What's wrong, kid? You look tense."

Peter scrambled to find words. "I'm fine, Mr. Stark I'm just -"

"Inexperienced?" Tony chuckled, leaning down and practically blanketing the kid's body with his own. "I get it, that's fine. Kinda surprised Spiderman isn't getting tits thrown at him all across the Boroughs but.." Beck had to laugh at Peter's indignant (or maybe embarrassed?) furrow brow. "I can't take care of you unless you let me, Pete." he placed a chaste kiss on the teen’s lips. "Are you gonna let me?"

Beck was half expecting the smoke detectors to go off with how much Peter was burning up. That was all the kid needed really, just some small reassurance that someone would understand him, take care of him, love him. That primal need to be wanted blinding him to fighting Beck, breaking him back down to that submissive, puppy-dog state he'd lived in so comfortably whenever Tony was around.

Tony cupped the boys’ cheek and the boys lips parted, a silent invitation for more.  
“ What do you want, Pete?” Tony asked, echoing Beck’s words at the bar. Peter, with his slowly canting upwards and with chest heaving made it obvious, but Beck still wanted to hear it.

“You, sir.” the words came out broken and watery, but they came out nonetheless. Within moments Stark’s lips were back on Peter’s and the boy had all but attached himself to his mentor, wrapping his arms and legs around him so tightly that Beck feared he would never let go again.

Beck could already see Peter’s toes curling and the quickening movements of his hips, but Tony was older, could stave himself off for the sake of toying with the kid. He trailed his hands down his sides and the boy gave several gasps, eyes sliding shut as if the faintest touch could bring the type of relief.

“All worked up, are we?” Tony whispered and the boy could only nod. “I’ve missed you so much, Mr. Stark. I - I can’t help it.”

“Clearly.” Tony said, leaning back on his heels to get a good look at his little mentee. The kid was a wreck, his pale skin reduced to a pretty cherry shade in contrast with the quickly dampening negligee on his hips. With every touch the boy arched into him and Beck couldn’t help but palm himself through his mocap suit. 

“Tony..” the boy said, half-way between a plea and a command. “I need you, sir. Please.”

“Need me to do what?” the smirk was enough to have Peter twitching again. “You’re smart, baby. Use your words.”

Peter gave a frustrated little huff before rutting his hips up in the empty air, trying to show Tony rather than outright telling him lest he die of embarrassment. Tony didn’t buy it, holding the boy’s hips down firmly. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

An angry little cry tore from the back of Peter’s throat before he finally relented. “Daddy, please..want you in me..want you to fuck me, please.”  
Beck honestly should’ve seen that coming. He could see the pain that creased the kid’s brow and the pure lust that made all of that shit pour out of his little pink mouth. He needed this to be real, needed to know that Daddy had come back from his business trip and was going to spent all night with his baby if said baby truly wanted him to.

Seeing how hard Peter was when Tony began to slip the panties off him, Tony’s baby wanted to live in this dream forever.  
Peter held the sheets tightly as Tony continued to stroke him off, moaning into the crook of his arm only for Tony to bat it away. “You’re allowed to make noise here, you know that right? It’s not like your aunt’s sleeping in the next room.”

“Daddy - “

“Is that how it usually goes, hm? You stroke yourself silly thinking about me while poor Aunt May could barge in at any second, see what her favorite nephew is up to?” 

The boy’s breath hitched and he dug his fingernails into Tony’s shoulder in a fruitless attempt to  
steady himself. “What is it you think about, Pete? When you’re alone and you’ve got nothing better to do?” 

Peter could only moan and even Beck had to strain to hear the answer to his question. “Want you to make m-me yours, Daddy. Shit, I’ve wanted you to - ah! To - claim me.”

He wanted to be claimed, did he? Oh, it was just too perfect. Perfect, innocent Peter Parker was just another whore he’d gotten the special treatment from some billionaire who should really put his money somewhere more respectable.

“EDITH.” Beck whispered, knowing damn well Peter was too caught up with Stark to hear. “Can you record this for me, sweetheart? I think I might need it.”

“Starting recording.” replied the AI and Beck sat back against the wall, watching raptly as Peter came apart right in front of him. 

“You see what you do to me, baby?” Tony huffed and soon began grinding his still-clothed dick against the boy’s entrance. Peter moaned, resting his forehead against the crook of Stark’s neck. “You see how long I’ve waited to do this to you?” the kid could only respond with a few breathless gasps as Tony began to circle his thumb around the head with on hand while working at getting out of his pants with the other. Peter frantically went to help him, scrambling until he could feel Tony’s length in his hands. Sure, Beck didn’t know what Stark looked in that sense, but Peter didn’t seem to notice that anything was off, in fact - he seemed to have abandoned skepticism for full blown hunger. 

“Can I..?”

“If you think you can take it, but I’m not gonna force you.” Tony shrugged, but Peter refused to back down from the challenge, sitting up giving a tentative lick at the head before trying to take it into his mouth.

Beck could tell from here that the kid had no fucking clue what he was doing, but Tony didn’t seem to mind, running his hands through the boys hair and reminding him to pull off every few minutes so that he wouldn’t choke. Peter’s eyes never left Stark’s looking up at him as if this was the only way he could gain his approval, make up for every single time he’d let the elder one down. He moaned and that seemed to only push the boy to go farther, even if it hurt just a little.

Because Mr. Stark was here and that was all he needed. 

“That’s it, baby, doing such a good job for me.” Tony hummed as the boy started to make his way down his shaft. There were several gags and coughs but slowly, Peter made his way about halfway down before pulling off completely. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I know I can do better…”

“You’re doing great, Pete.” Tony said, cupping his cheek. “But I got something better for you. Come on, hands and knees.”

Pete moved at lightning speed to assume the position Stark had dictated to him and even Beck tilted his head to get a look at the soft, pale skin of Pete’s ass. There were couple hints of pink hidden underneath the porcelain skin, but other than that, he was bare and ripe for the picking. 

Tony let out a deep groan upon seeing his boy turn over and traced a spit-lubed finger along the kid’s entrance, causing him to shudder. “Relax.” Tony whispered, steadying him with another hand on his hip. 

“You ever used your fingers back here, Pete?”

“Um..a couple times, I never got very far.” the kid chuckled nervously and Tony only hummed looking the kid’s ass over before trying to prod a finger in.

The boy hissed from the pain, scrunching his body up against the sheets and pulling away from Tony. “Yeah, I think I believe that.” he muttered, before crouching down so that he was eye-level with the boys’ puckered hole.

“Lean down a little bit more?”  
Peter obeyed only to shiver in anticipation from the feeling of Tony’s beard scratching against his inner thigh. “Mr. Stark, what are you doing?”

The answer came in the form of something wet and warm pressed against the inside of Peter’s asscheeks, slowly pushing deeper. The boy gasped and let out a whiny moan as Stark’s tongue began to twist and turn inside him, feeling up his inner walls before parting his cheeks with his hands.

“You shaved for me or has your body just forgotten to grow hair back here?”

Peter gave a breathless laugh, “I think I might be a bit of late-bloomer, Mr. Stark.”  
Tony rolled his eyes and chuckled, “And you wonder why I call you baby.”

Beck didn’t mind the banter, in fact, if it would break Parker down a little more, he’d tell a hundred little flirty jokes about the kids’ virgin ass if it meant shattering those defenses that he’d made since Stark ate it. For now, it was just kinda cute to see the kid genuinely smile.

Meanwhile, Stark continued his oral assault on the kids’ ass, licking and prodding his tongue inside his hole. Peter, not knowing much in the way of self-control, ground himself shamelessly back on Stark’s face, mewling obscenities and the word ‘daddy’ over and over again until he was hoarse. Oddly enough, he kept his hands still, not touching himself or even bothering to grind down on the sheet to get the friction eh clearly needed so badly. Stark didn’t help him either.

Maybe the kid was trained, Beck would think about it later when he wasn’t busy beating off to the display in front of him.

Pretty soon, Stark worked up the nerve to nudge a finger inside the boy, pulling his face away just slightly so it could fit. The kid gasps and his face somehow went even more red at the intrusion, but otherwise he tried to stay calm and breathe like is Daddy told him to. Tiny, smoothing circles were rubbed into the small of the kid’s back to steady him and Peter could only lie there and take it.

Not that he seemed to mind.

“Want another one?” 

“Yes, Daddy. Please..” Peter moaned and another split-slick finger joined the first one and started scissoring away. The boy grind himself backwards, breath hitching when the tip of his cock brushed against the sheets.

“You’ll get there, baby. Don’t worry.” Stark cooed, running a hand up and down the boy’s thighs as he continued to work his fingers in and out of him. When Peter had relaxed enough, a third was added and to hear the noises the kid made when Tony’s fingers brushed up against his sweet spot lead Beck to believe that nobody, not even Peter himself had touched it before. 

“I can’t wait to get in there, baby.” Stark all but moaned, words barely audible over the sounds Peter was making. 

“Please, Daddy. Need you to fill me up.” he whispered. “Shit, I can’t keep going. I need you in me, Daddy. I’m ready now.”

“Are you sure?”  
The choked off ‘yes’ and the crazed hands holding onto Tony’s shoulders and pulling him closer were answer enough. After a few breathless, pleading moments, Tony’s fingers emerged with a wet ‘pop!’ and he sat up, positioning himself behind the teen. 

“It’s gonna hurt.”

“I’ll be okay.” Peter whispered, only to have a larger hand come and press his own into the mattress With one hand still engulfing Peter’s, Stark began slowly sinking in. The kid’s face contorted in pain and Stark with a miraculous amount of restraint. The kid was undoubtedly tight and no amount of first-time fingering could remedy that. Still, Beck would let it happen. Peter’s mentor would have his first time beautiful and he would gently fuck all the sadness and betrayal out of him until Peter couldn’t remember a time where Mr. Stark didn’t love him this way. If Beck willed it, it would be so. 

Tony kissed don’t the curve of Peter’s spine before pushing him down just slightly into the mattress. “Come on, baby. You’re doing so good.” he egged him on and judging by the moan Stark gave afterward Peter was tightening with every ounce of praise.

“Daddy, deeper.” the boy pleaded and Tony obliged snapping his hips forward a little and letting the boy moaned deeply into the mattress. 

“That’s it, Petey. I know you can take it.” Stark whispered and the teen managed to arch his back even more somehow, letting Tony sink those last few inches before the both of them were totally joined.

It took a moment before they caught their breath, but soon Peter began to clench down again, wiggling his hips a mewling for his daddy to take him like he’d always wanted him to. Tony’s hand finally retreated from its place atop Peter’s and came to rest on his hips.

“Hold on tight, kid. You asked for this.”

Tony snapped his hips forward roughly and Peter’s mouth opened in a silent moan. He rolled his hips backwards, demanding more. Stark responded in kind, pushing forward everytime Peter pushed back and pretty soon they found themselves falling into a rhythm with one another, their movements punctuated by Pete’s loving cries and Tony soft grunts and words of encouragement.

Beck had to moan too. Sure it was cheesy and gross, but fuck Peter sounded hot and it took everything in his being to not just step into the simulation and fuck Peter’s mouth right then and there. But no, this had to be good and convincing. Peter needed to be the only boy in the world who Stark would ever do this to.

Plus, Tony Stark rarely shared what he felt belonged to him.  
“How you feeling, baby?” Tony smirked, looking over to see if he could catch a glimpse of Peter’s face from its planting ground in the mattress. 

“So g-good, Daddy.” he moaned, reduced to a boneless mess in just a few seconds. “You fill me up so good.”

“I knew I would.” Tony whispered, leaning down to kiss his baby’s neck. “You’re so fucking tight, baby - and you’re doing so good for me. You’re such a good boy.” 

Peter squealed at that and soon Tony was holding him in place, making the boy go deathly still as he pounded into him. Peter didn’t fight back, didn’t say it hurt, he just took as much as his Daddy had to give him and then went right back to begging for more.

Good.

“I’ll be so good for you, Daddy. Always..!”

“You’ll always be my good boy, hm?” Tony teased him, grinding his cock into the boy’s sweet spot and watching as the kids eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Always, Daddy. Alwaysalwaysalways...” 

Tony smiled at that and lifted Peter up off the mattress so that he could get at his cock. “Come on, sweet boy. Cum for me, cum on your daddy’s cock.”

Peter’s face was growing splotchy and Beck wasn’t sure whether or not if the watery parts of it were spit or tears but the sight of it was enough to set him off, making him cum into his fist almost instantly, stroking in time with the kid’s moaning.

Peter was faring much better with Stark whispering to him, stroking him and sinking his teeth into the crook of his neck the kid was done for in seconds, calling for his Daddy the whole way down.

Thankfully, Beck’s eyes were two closed with afterglow when Stark came, but he did hear it and judging by Pete’s broken, shaky moans, it was a lot.

“I l-love you so much, Daddy.” the kid whispered, voice raspy and shot. 

“You too, Pete. Daddy’ll always love you.”

Beck smiled with his eyes still closed and told Edith to kill the recording. He allowed Peter the kindness of having him lay there with Stark still pumping his cum into him. He allowed him to be kissed by Stark several times, told what a good boy he was and how much Tony loved me. Beck wasn’t that cruel so as to not allow him that.

However, you can’t let your kids have everything. You spoil them. 

Soon the scene faded away and Peter was left shell-shocked, sitting on the concrete floor of the warehouse, back in his suit and looking as though Beck had just murdered his family right in front of him.

Yikes, maybe a metaphor like that was a little too soon.

“Have a nice trip, baby?” Beck spat the words out, finding joy in those pained Bambi eyes. “You never told me you were a virgin, I thought Stark fixed that for you.” he made a show of tucking him back into his pants, reminding the poor kid that nothing was really sacred anymore.“Edith, have you finished recording?”

“Yes, boss. Would you like to see?”

“If you’d be so kind, sweetheart.

“Accessing files..”

From a holographic screen behind them, the scene appeared once more: Peter’s face contorted in pain and pleasure as Tony drove into him relentlessly. Beck could’ve sworn he saw a tear come out of the kid’s eye as he watched the goings on.

“Now, I could kill you but God knows none of this shit is really about you, right?” he paused the video, zooming in on Tony’s face. “However, Tony died a hero. Didn’t he? There isn’t two blocks in this world you can’t walk down without seeing his face.”

The boy was speechless, Beck stole the words for him.

“They don’t know what his tastes were, that he liked them cute and sweet and oh so very underage.” he smirked. “Where does that you leave you, heir apparent to all of his fortune or will the world see you as just another whore, maybe worse - as his victim.”

“But he didn’t! It wasn’t real - “

“Don’t bullshit me, Peter. I saw how you looked at him. For a little while you were conned, you wanted it to be real and unless you keep your whore mouth shut, this reality will be Tony’s legacy, the one where the world will be taking turns to piss on his grave. You understand me?”

He cupped Peter’s cheek, mimicking Stark’s movements in the simulation. “You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you baby?”

Beck took Peter’s hollow sob as a yes.


	2. I Can Be Your China Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I know I'm showing up like three months late with this but college is kicking my ass. Work is unbeta'd so please read at your own risk. Otherwise, thank you for showing so much love and support on this story, I really hope you guys enjoy this <3
> 
> p.s. Please heed the tags, guys! 
> 
> Title is taken from Lana del Rey's 'Without You'.

All Beck really needed Peter to do was stay out of his way, keep him from running his mouth about his plans to fill the vacuum Stark had left on the whole saving the world business. A simple emotionally-driven gag order to keep the boy quiet lest his idol’s memory be tainted. Once that was done, move on, forget about it and rest assured that if the boy so much as tried to expose him, he would personally open Stark Stark’s casket and take a match to his remains.

That didn’t mean he could just drop the kid without feeling at least a little something stirring in him. In a way, he’d created his own monster. To see the kid spread out for Stark in that initial tape, how he begged and whined for his mentor in a way so convincing even Beck’s best acting couldn’t top it. Even then, Beck hadn’t really expected the boy to come back for more whenever he needed it. If anything he thought the kid would just go sulk off with the feeling of phantom lips pressing against his neck or a deep, familiar voice calling him baby as he lay breathless against expensive sheets.

Yet, a spider clings to its web even when the wind threatens to blow it away. It stays because it holds out hope that the storm will pass and life will return to normal. These stolen moments kept Stark around, even though to Beck it seemed more like finding some roadkill and giving it to your kid as a teddy bear.

Still, Peter took the roadkill and squeezed it tightly, never letting go because it might disappear again. If Beck were a little younger, he would call it love or passion or some third thing equally as nonsensical. However, he was old enough to see that Peter’s undying affection for the hologrammed corpse Beck breathed life into every so often was just that same unprocessed grief resurfacing over again, only to be buried once Stark kissed him and told him everything would be okay. 

Besides, you never forget your first, right?

Beck had one of his crew help arrange where he would be staying this evening. It was routine at this point, but Beck wasn’t one to do all the grunt work himself if he didn’t have to. Whenever he would get a message from the spiderling saying that maybe he needed a little pick-me-up because things were hard in school this week or he was going through something with his friends, Beck had their little get togethers set up within the hour.

If anything, he told himself he was helping the boy cope and not ensuring that he would never speak out about anything that had gone down since last summer, that all those thousands who perished in Europe did so because the world needed a new hero, something else to believe in now that Stark had been dead for nearly a year. All the bloodshed was washed away by the hands of a benevolent and smiling god who swore it would never happen again.

And now, he had to reap the benefits, including getting Peter Parker to believe that anything was good if it was dressed up well enough. 

And god did he dress it up well. The playhouse for the evening was set at a small hotel in Soho, the with a room that smelled strongly of eucalyptus and faintly of bleach, the room service wasn’t exactly prompt, but the food was decent and the woman who had brought it up had apologized profusely - as though fearful of the repercussions.

Beck had waved her off with a small roll of hundreds, soothing her nerves almost instantly and bribing her out of another bottle of champagne from her cart. It paid to be the nice guy sometimes, right?

For now, settled in and listening to the faint bustle of New York from sixteen stories above, Beck waited for the show to start. He would keep the hologram machines on display for the evening, not bothering to hide them in plain sight like usual. Best to keep the kid on his toes, never let him get too comfortable with whatever this was Beck was giving him.

Hope? No, it's too late for that. Not closure, either.

Kindness, then. Maybe Beck could call it kindness.

He reclined in bed and scrolled through his phone, nursing on maybe his third glass of champagne that evening when there was a frantic round of knocks at the door. Cursing the loss of his comfort but excited at the prospect of the coming events, Beck made his way over to the door and felt his cock jump at the sight of Peter in front of him.

The boy wasn’t doing anything particularly sexy, either. He could see how much Peter’s usual fluffy curls were starting to become a bird’s nest, how his Bambi eyes seemed to glisten with tears far too freshly fallen and how his hands dug into the pockets of his hoodie as if looking for something long lost. He looked up at Beck and blinked a couple times, only whispering a ‘Sorry I’m late.’ from shaking, meek lips.

“Took you long enough.” Beck said, stepping to the side and pretending to not be undressing the kid with his eyes. “You didn’t swing over here did you?”

Peter shook his head, “You know how the subway is.”

Beck didn’t, but nonetheless closed the door behind him. “Not hungry are you? It’s a long commute from Queens.”

Peter was already sitting on the edge of the bed when he turned around, looking straight back at him and shaking his head.

“Use your words.” said Beck sternly. 

The kid perked up almost automatically. “No, I’m good. I promise.”  
“You promise?” Beck asked, making for the bed and going to put all the half-empty dishes by the desk. “If your aunt won’t be suspicious, you’re more than welcome to take some of it on your way out.”

“You’re not letting me stay the night?”

“I’ve got to be on a plane to LA by seven, Peter. I’d love to cuddle but I just don’t have the time.” he waved the kid off and went back to the bed. Peter visibly deflated and Beck could almost moan at the sight. He was dangling that hope in front of him again, the promise of affection and being wanted that Peter craved so desperately, his itchiness to be cared for unsated by anybody else but Beck.

Or maybe just the man Beck was standing in place of. 

“C-can I see him, sir?” the teen asked, saying ‘him’ almost at a whisper and with a voice that quivered in its urgency. “It’s been a rough week and I just really need to - “

Beck smiled and stretched out a bit more on the bed behind Peter, decadent as always. “I mean, you’re always welcome to see him, you know I don’t mind that.” Peter sighed, looking around and no doubt noticing the four or five hologram machines set up all around the room but saying nothing. Beck took this as an opportunity to inch closer to the teen, wrapping one arm about his waist and propping his head with his finger. 

“What’s been going on this week, kid?” he prodded, adding just enough of that Starkish lilt to his voice to get the kid to stop being so jittery. “Fail a test or something?”

“A couple.” Peter replied flatly. “MJ and Ned keep texting me to try and get me to hang out with them but - I always tell them I’m busy with superhero stuff. They usually understand but.. I don’t know, MJ might be on to me, as if she wasn’t already.”

Beck’s soft smile hardly faltered at the news. “You should talk to your friends, Peter. They’re worried about you.”

The words were far too loaded and Beck could feel the kid start to tremble just at hearing them. There was no ‘talking to your friends’ casually anymore, things could slip out, throw away jokes could be misunderstood and taken seriously. Everything had to be calculated, precise, just enough to make it so that Beck wouldn’t have to drag up any number of his favorite videos from the archives and show the world what a filthy pervert Stark had been.

However, Peter was nothing if not a good kid and Beck was almost proud of him for that, thanking God that sworn secrecy was something Peter knew well somewhat enough to not have to be trained, unlike sucking dick or keeping his legs open or anything else useful.

“I’ll let you see him, honey.” Beck whispered against the jut of the boy’s hip. “You can see him all night, if you’d like.” 

Peter’s heart leapt at hearing that and soon the hotel room started to dissolve, upping the grandeur in it to something that Stark Stark would actually inhabit. Not quite that familiar penthouse in Midtown but it would do.

The teen was practically shaking with relief as he looked around, craning to see what crevice Stark would appear out of. Beck kept his arm around him, steadying the boy. 

Finally ‘Stark’ emerged, dressed as though he had just returned from stuffy gala, collar popped, hair slightly tousled and smelling of expensive cologne. Peter all but jumped off the bed, running to him and nearly knocking the man over. “Missed you too, kid.” he laughed, giving a few exaggerated sniffs. “Didn’t miss that. Christ, Pete, you been showering in the sewer?”

Peter laughed, though Beck could see the embarrassed flush on his face. “Haven’t had much time to clean myself up, it’s been rough since the last time I saw you.” Stark looked him up and down and Peter seemed to falter a little bit in his happiness. “Do I stink that bad?” 

Stark squinted before pulling the boy close once more, kissing him on the cheek. “You stink just fine, baby.” he cooed and Beck could see Peter’s body slouch against his, melting into the tenderness of the moment.

Their embrace was broken just slightly when Peter turned around, going to sit back on the bed when he saw Beck still laying there - looking as though someone had just walked in front of the TV during his favorite part of the movie. 

“Umm, Mr. Beck?” the boy whispered, as if not wanting Mr. Stark to hear. “Are you going to step out for this one?”

“What the hell would I do that for?” Peter’s eyes widened in shock as Beck continued. “You know I’m always watching, maybe this time I wanted to be part of the action. We haven’t tried that one before, have we?”

Peter’s grasp on Stark’s dress shirt was a shaky one as he tried to put together what Beck was suggesting. Sure, some nights Beck would bring him over just to plow him and let Stark take over to rock the kid to sleep, but never had he taken over this time that the kid and his mentor had together. It was sacred, it was theirs, it was - 

“- gonna be fun seeing you take us both at once.” Beck said, snapping the teen out of his thoughts and leaving him to watch as he stroked the growing bulge in his jeans. “Go on, I’ll let you two get comfortable for now.” 

“Seen a ghost, Petey?” Stark asked playfully, rubbing up the kids arm before pushing him gently onto the bed to where the boy’s head was practically in Beck’s lap. “Or are you just goin’ senile on me?” 

The teen could feel his blood turn to ice water even as he leaned into Stark’s touch. Beck moved a little so that Peter’s head was fully supported on his thigh, the tips of the kids hair just barely brushing up against his crotch. Beck could feel the kid stiffen, his whole body tensing even as Stark’s usually relaxing touch graced his sides.

Stark made a concerned little noise in the back of his throat, looking over his boy with a worried furrow brow. “Something wrong kid? You don’t usually freeze up on me like this.”

Peter shook his head, looking up at Beck for a split second before his eyes settled on Stark. “Beck, I can’t - “

“I can turn it off and it’ll be just the two of us.” Beck responds automatically. “At least I’ve made it so Stark goes nice and easy on you this time.”

A broken wine spilled from Peter as Stark began rubbing circles into the boys’ hips, dragging him back to reality (or whatever version of reality Beck had created). Peter tried to steel himself, tell himself that whatever little scraps of real memories he had with Stark it wasn’t worth this. Sure, he could mostly forget that Beck was watching the two of them and let Stark kiss him at the crossroads just long enough for Beck to get tired of the show and drag him back to the mortal plane where nothing made sense.

Still, Peter could be left alone for that, he could be kissed and held so long as it made a good show for Beck. That was their agreement, unspoken and tentative, but Peter imagined Beck would be reasonable enough to uphold it.

“Now get comfortable, Peter. Tony’s been aching for you.” Beck whispered and the teen could feel him harden above him.

Whatever their agreement had been, Peter should have gotten it in writing.

“Tony..” Peter whispered, looking up at the man as if he had more to say, as if a plea had just died on his lips.

“What’s wrong, baby?” the man asked, his hands stiling for a moment.

“I..” the boy looked fit to cry but nonetheless held himself still, trying his best not to have his eyes flicker up at Beck lest he break down completely. 

“You want me to stop?” Stark asked and it took everything in the teen not to gasp at that. Tony, if it were really him, would ask something like that. Yet Beck only bullshitted the choice, he wouldn't let Peter escape this one, wouldn’t let him try to hold on to the little scrap of kindness that he gave him with their little sessions. He would make this version of Stark prod and convince, could even make him violent, completely distort who he was until Peter would be left half-naked and confused, not knowing who was really speaking to him anymore.

As if he ever did.

There was a beat of silence before his mentor kissed him and Peter felt himself hesitantly falling into the touch, allowing the man to hold him tightly as he had done before. Things could be familiar if he could ignore the growing hardness in Beck’s pants. Things could be easier if Peter could play pretend just a little while longer.

Stark’s lips were intoxicating to the point where Peter could almost forget the feeling of his head falling back onto the mattress as Beck shifted behind him. His eyes fell closed, his body curling itself around his mentor as a tiny part of him entertained the thought that maybe Beck had just been messing with him and trying to test his resolve. Either way, maybe it would mean that he could be alone with Stark and he wouldn’t have to worry about putting on this show anymore.

He felt that way until he felt the warmth of Stark’s body ease up off him a bit, the man beginning to trail his kisses downwards as Beck began to tease the boy’s chest, taking off his shirt and allowing calloused fingers to tug roughly at pert pink nubs. 

Peter could only let out a broken whine as both of the men used him, he shivered as he felt Stark’s lips graze the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, coupled with the pleasant scratch of his beard against him. Peter tried his best to keep his eyes open, craning to get a look down at Stark from between Beck’s hands. He arched into both of them, body undulating and stuttering as if it wasn’t sure what to focus on first.

“You’re gonna break my jaw with how you’re moving around.” Stark chided softly, holding the boys hips in place and moving so close to the tent in his sweats that Peter could practically feel the man’s breath on his dick through the thin fabric. Peter could hardly get a word in before Stark took advantage of his airborne hips to slide the sweats off just enough so that the boy’s cock could spring free. Beck smirked, leaning down for just a moment to give Peter a few teasing strokes. “All this for just a few kisses, huh?” 

Peter didn’t respond, waiting with bated breath for Stark to put his lips on him. “Come on, kiddo.” his mentor huffed, dark eyes still looking up at him invitingly. “Eyes on me, okay?”

Peter listened and looked down at him, putting his hand over his mouth to stifle his moans even as Stark started to take him down. If Peter were stronger he would try to not enjoy it, but how can he not when Tony’s looking up at him like that, sucking him off with a skill that he could never even dream of having. No matter how many times he would let Beck choke him out with his cock as he fucked his face, he knew he would never have the technique quite down to actually using his mouth instead of having it be used. 

Maybe this is another thing Beck wanted to taunt him with. If Stark had actually been there to guide him and show him, Peter would be confident in knowing he could please him, knowing that these intimate moments could be ones for growth.

Yet, this Stark never pushed him beyond his limits - never made him have to prove himself. It was all comfort and sweetness and everything Peter knew he couldn’t have anymore. 

Stark’s mouth was skilled and he moaned around the boy’s length, easily able to take all of him into his throat without much fuss. Peter squirmed helplessly, writhing against the sheets as Stark continued contracting his throat and Beck continued to tease him. The boy made an effort not to try and hold onto Beck and steady himself as Stark kept going. He wouldn’t give Beck the satisfaction of knowing that there was some type of stability in him that Peter so desperately needed.

Well of course Beck knew, but why would he ruin the moment by saying anything?

“God, kiddo.” Stark whispered, pulling his mouth off Peter for a few moments in order to stroke him, his hand encompassing nearly all of the boy’s dick. “Leaking down my throat and shit, you’d think I’d been edging you for hours.” he planted a teasing kiss against the head. “Bet you missed this, huh?”

It’s cruel. It’s so goddamn cruel of Beck to make him say that all while the villain is looming above him, smiling almost even as he gets his own cock out of his pants and gives it a few strokes right above the boy’s head before Peter can even say anything back to Stark.

The kid took a few moments to look between the two of them, even as Beck slowly (yet insistently) began tilting the teen’s chin up so that he could drop his cock down his throat. 

“Tony...” he whispered, somewhere between a warning and a plea for help.

“Yes, baby?” Stark asked back, tongue swiping the boy’s cock for a moment just to mess with him. Another tremor went through the kid and he braced himself against Beck’s bare thigh. He knew better than to push him away, but it helped to make himself feel like at any moment he could tell him to stop, to say that this was wrong and he didn’t want to do it anymore.

It’s funny though. Sometimes the signals get crossed in your brain and you say something to one person that you would usually say to someone else. It was like when he used to call his teachers ‘Aunt May’.

Peter could hardly focus as Beck started to shove his cock down the boy’s throat, filling it in a way that shouldn’t be so familiar. Peter wanted to close his eyes, partly because Beck’s balls had pretty much blocked out his view and partly because he couldn’t stand the thought of Stark seeing him like this, like he was cheating right in front of him.

But still, regardless of whether or not he saw, Stark continued sucking, making sure to lick up every sensitive veing and contract his throat in just the right ways to have Peter moan and whine even as Beck started to fuck his mouth. His eyes screwed shut even tighter as Beck’s balls started to slap against his face with the force of his movements and his hand came to wrap around the teen’s throat.

“Getting really good at this, Pete. Daddy would be proud of you.” Beck huffed, Peter could hardly whine, the lump in his throat being fucked clean out of him. “You would have been such a good cocksleeve, you know that. I’m sure the old man would’ve told everyone about what a perfect little whore you were.”

Stark swallowed around him again and Peter tried to focus on the soft humming in Stark’s throat, the feeling of his cock in that skilled mouth instead of Beck’s venomous words. He wasn’t not going to let Beck ruin this more than he already has. Stark pulled off his dick again, squeezing hard at it. “Getting close, babe?”

Peter couldn’t respond outside of a few muffled noises, Stark allowed to start teasing the boy’s head as much as possible. Swirling his tongue several times before delving to taste the continous dribble of precome. The kid twitched in Stark’s mouth, toes scrunching into the sheets. 

Usually when its like this, Peter tried to keep his eyes open when he cums, Tony always said that’s when they look the prettiest.

Stark would understand if he kept them closed this time, even as its getting so hard to breathe, all he can think about is the man telling him “It’s alright, kid. Let go.” 

He held onto Beck out of instinct, not necessity, as he came. For a moment it’s just him and Tony and the ringing in his ears. For a moment things were fine.

When the light came rushing back to Peter, Beck moved his cock from his mouth and he could breathe deeply and see once more. He glanced down at Stark and a rush of embarrassment hit him, making him stammer out some half-assed apologies for the mess he made of himself and how quickly he came.

Stark, patient and coy as always, only asked if he wanted to keep going. 

There was only one answer to this and the kid nodded to affirm it.

Beck disappeared from Peter’s line of vision for a moment as Stark inched his way back up to the teen’s face, giving him a slightly salty kiss. “You feeling okay?”

Peter tried to focus on his mentor for the moment, trying not to let himself believe that Beck’s had his fill just in case he was wrong. “I’m fine, just a little shaky.” he smiled through glassy eyes.

Stark smiled back at him and kissed the boy again. “You think you can return the favor for me, hm? Shouldn’t be too hard for you.” he then pauses. “Well, I am, at least.”

Peter’s heart leapt into his throat at the chance to prove himself to someone that wasn’t Beck. “I can do it.” he said. At least Stark wouldn’t berate him for being terrible at it.

Stark went to undress himself, stripping out of the remnants of what could have been a nice suit and standing on the side of the bed. Peter opened his mouth, capturing the man’s cock between his lips before he can egg the kid on any further. He groaned and Peter looked up at him, drinking in the sight of a blissed out Stark until he gets sick of it.

He knew he never would.

He’d gotten a little bit better at sucking Stark off. For one, he didn’t have to keep stroking what he can’t take in his mouth anymore, deciding to alternate between sucking him down halfway and licking along the parts that are too far back to get at with his mouth. The man was still moaning above him, whispering how good his boy was. Peter would smile if his mouth wasn’t full, but for now he just settled on sucking him down obediently, looking up at him with wide, eager eyes.

It wasn’t long before the other side of the bed started to dip under Beck’s weight and Peter felt warm hardness press into the other side of his face. In his peripheral Peter can see the villain looking down expectantly, and the boy doesn’t hesitate to start stroking him off as well. 

Maybe Stark just couldn’t see Beck or maybe Beck paused the illusion every so often so Peter could focus all of his attention on him, Peter didn’t have much time or care to mull it over at this point. He reluctantly pulled his mouth off of Stark and wet to Beck, who was definitely not as thick as his mentor but he made up for it in sheer length. Peter’s lips didn’t stretch as much around the man but it was kinda hard to manually take him down when he’s so used to just getting his face fucked by him.

Nonetheless, Beck smiled down at the kid. “You look so pretty for us like this, honey.” he cooed, running his hands through Peter’s hair. “We did such a good job training you didn’t we?”

Peter stifled a shudder at the thought that all of what led up to this was a collaborative effort. They were training him to want this, to take dick obediently and as well as his rudimentary skills would let him. He knew that if Stark were here he’d crack a joke, say that it wasn’t so much training as it was ‘getting experience’ as if this were a summer internship.

Peter had to stamp those feelings out lest he get distracted. 

The teen had fallen into a pretty good rhythm of alternating cocks, stroking whoever he wasn’t working over at the moment. Both men were moaning, giving their own praises to him. How pretty he was, how slutty he was, how good he was, how much better he’d gotten - all blending together in a way that was anything but nice to listen to. If anything he turned Beck’s voice out and only listened to Stark. That always helped.

When he was on his fifth or sixth go around with Stark, Beck all but snatched his head over just enough so that he could hook his fingers on the corner of the kid’s mouth and edge his cock in. Peter’s eyes went wide with terror at the feeling of having his mouth stuffed. Both men groaned above him, as if Stark would really enjoy the sight of him being shared like this.

You couldn’t even call it sharing, really. Sharing meant you wanted to give something away to someone else in order to be returned.

Peter gagged, slapping Beck’s leg in order to get him to let up, no such luck came as the two of them began pushing in and out.

“EDITH, make sure you zoom in on this.” Beck huffed.

“Yes, boss.”

Peter found it easy to mask his tears under the guise that it was simply from the pain of having his mouth stretched open like this. Beck didn’t care either way, moaning as if everyone was enjoying this. 

The teen only felt relief when Beck pulled away, his lips still burning from the painful stretch. He recovered quickly though, going back to sucking Stark off and keeping his eyes on him. The man groaned, letting his hands roam in the boys hair and not so much fucking his face as he was just holding him steady. Peter let him, not closing his eyes once if only just to see the ecstasy on Stark’s face as he teased him with his tongue. 

The spiderling hardly noticed Beck’s movements beneath him, only felt the slight prod of barely lubed fingers against his ass and it makes his already spent cock twitch with excitement. Sparks shoot off in his body as Beck fingerfucks him, lacking both finesse and compassion. Peter silently curses himself for being so stupid, thinking that Beck would just leave it at that and him off without dealing a little more damage.

“Keep your eyes on me, baby.” said Stark. Peter tried hard to do so, but his body keeps twitching and squirming as Beck played with his ass. He pulled away for a split second and looked down at the other man.

“Please, not while he’s here.” he begged. “He can’t see me like this..you can’t do that while he’s here.”

Beck looked hardly shocked, a little bemused maybe, but nothing conveying any emotions that would give Peter the feeling that he had the upper hand. “Not while he’s here, hm?”

Peter nodded, looking back at Beck as he continued sucking Stark’s cock. “Please, it’d break his heart.” What was he saying? Had he really fallen that hard? 

Beck looked the two of them over pensively. “You want me to take him go away?”

Peter turned mousy and shook his head. “No, just - please you can use my mouth again just don’t - “

“Shut it.” Beck hissed and roughly pulled his fingers out. Peter gasped but was nonetheless given pause when Stark moved to lie down on the bed, taking the kid down with him.

Peter knew he wasn’t ready, but Tony will understand that, take pity on him and go slow. His cock was already starting to come back to life and only continued to harden as he straddled Stark’s lap, rolling his hips backwards and feeling the pulsing hardness that is Stark’s cock pressing against him. The two moaned together and Peter struggles to brace himself against the older man.

“It’s all yours kid.” Stark said softly and put his hands on the boy’s hips, silently entreating him to start moving whenever he felt ready. Peter returned the man’s sweet smile, leaning down to kiss him as he lifted his hips and felt the man’s head prodding at his hole. He gasped, mewling a little as his legs began to shake.

“You can do it, baby.” whispered Stark. “Just take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

Peter closed his eyes and tried his hardest to just stay calm and focus on going farther down. The stretch was anything but pleasant, but he managed the best he could. Stark’s right there, looking up at him as though his life depends on it. All kindness and silent entreatment to push himself.

Stark started to help him out when he’s about a third of the way down. “Come on, baby, it’s okay.” he said, as if he were trying to coax the boy into riding a bike when he’d just taken the training wheels off. Peter whined and kept moving down, slowly sinking further as Stark begins to move his hips upwards. He gasped and moaned at the feeling of the man’s dick stretching him, trying to ignore the ever-present burn that accompanied it, just focus on Tony. Tony’s face, Tony’s smile, Tony’s kind words. If he focuses on Tony things will be okay. 

Once Stark’s fully seated inside Peter the kid is just about half hard, his ass twitching at the feeling of being so stuffed and sensitive. Stark lets up his grip on his hips just slightly, allowing the boy a little bit of control over the situation. 

The kid’s moans could hardly be stifled as he started to moe on Stark’s cock, lightly lifting his hips just slightly so he wouldn't have to go on without feeling full. Stark groaned underneath him, reminding him to take his time and calling him gorgeous. Peter’s whole body flushed and his cock was more or less hardened once more, his already sensitive body reawakening with the idea that this time, Stark might come inside him. His hips sped up just slightly as the last of the pain started to ebb away and Stark pulled him down for another sweet kiss, allowing the boy tomoan into his mouth as he started to thrust up into him with a little more force.

“You’re too good to me, Pete.” he whispered. “Feel like I never have enough time to spend with you.” 

Peter could only nod, bowing his head against Stark’s chest as the man started to get a little more bold, bucking up into him and holding him tightly, not letting the boy move until he’d found the boy’s prostate. “Daddy, right there..!” the boy moaned. Stark obliged him, moving the boy up and down steadily, relishing at the way the kid tightened around him at every thrust inwards, making pulling out about ten times harder.

Peter didn’t mind though, crying out for his Daddy to hit his spot again and again, his cock bobbing uselessly into the empty hair, straining for release. 

“I know, honey.” came Beck’s voice somewhere behind him and Peter could only perk up in terror, feeling helpless as Beck’s hands held firmly to the small of his back and the head of his dick began to nudge at his entrance, millimeters away from Stark.

Peter could hardly say no even as Beck thrust inwards, setting a pace just punishing enough so that Peter wouldn’t be able to form cohesive words without another agonized sob wracking from him.

The pain was sharp, burning and inescapable and Peter could only hold on to Stark as they both used him. “That’s it.” Beck growled, slapping the kid’s ass. “Take it, fucking whore. Make sure your Daddy can see how good you are for him.” 

Peter knew Beck couldn’t see him screw his eyes shut at his command, he couldn’t look at Stark like this, let him watch as he was taken.

Then again, if it was really Stark he would pause this, ask what was wrong and if he wanted to stop. 

But no, Stark could only moan - tell Peter he loved him and Peter could do nothing but let the words act as an anesthesia. Both men rocked inside him, splitting him and scrambling his insides into mush. If he’d been prepped more maybe he would have liked it a bit, but everything was on fire, his body overwrought and aching. Too full, too pained, overloaded with everything that was happening around him, he felt as though he was going to black out just to escape all of it.

Beck’s hand wrapped around his throat as he drove down into him, nipping at the boy’s ear. “See how happy you made us, Pete? Look at how much Tony’s enjoying himself.” Peter didn’t want to, but his eye cracked open of its own volition, seeing Stark’s mouth open and his eyes rolled back in his head. He had done that to him, he’d pleased him so much he could hardly speak outside of the praises he’d given his boy. Peter’s heart thumped heavily in his chest as Beck continued to speak. “He died thinking you were so sweet and virginal, bet he’d be so happy to see what a good slut you’ve become for me.”

For him. It was always for him.

Ugly sobs tore from his raw throat as they kept fucking him and he could only muster a ptitiful mewl as he came once more, slumping backwards against Beck as the edges of his vision started to fade with the force of Beck’s choking. “Christ, baby. You keep making a mess.” Stark huffed, Peter could only whimper and sob working his hips as much as his position would allow as he tried to get his mentor to empty himself inside him. 

“Please, Daddy. I want you so bad, want you to fill me up.” he rasped out. “Please.”

They both took that as a command, fucking faster and rougher into him to see who could mark the boy first. Peter was limp and pliant in between them, too oversensitive to do much more besides cry and take them. Beck has latched his teeth at the juncture of the boy’s neck and Stark was digging his fingernails into his hips, grip tight and unyielding.

Peter closed his eyes, waiting for it to end, hardly even having the strength to kiss Stark as the man finally went over the edge, groaning out his name as his cock twitched and pumped inside him. The teen clenched instinctively, trying his hardest to keep all of Stark’s cum inside him. Beck, unable to really move with vice grip the kid had on his dick, resorted to grinding slowly inside, growling and moan what a good slut Peter was in his ear before finally finishing, muffling his moans by biting down harder on Peter’s juglar.

The webslinger had barely caught his breath before the illusion dissipated and Peter fell face forward on the bed, not even having the time to catch himself as Stark completely faded away and took the boy’s sense of balance with him. 

Everything hurt and burned and felt poisoned and he let the dam break fully - collapsing into tears on the bed. He didn’t hear Beck shuffling around behind him, laughing softly to himself, hardly hears it when he told him: “You’re always so tight when you cry.”

He had Tony for a moment, even if Beck was there - those times with Stark were always so beautiful, were always so perfect in their own broken way and yet - it never hurt like this, never made him feel so numb and empty afterwards. Never like this.

“EDITH, end recording, will you?”

“Finished recording, boss.”

Another sob wracked Peter as the AI spoke and he sunk further into the mattress.

Nothing was sacred in times like these, Peter should know better.

“Come on now.” Beck said, wrenching the kid off the bed and dragging him to stand to his feet. Peter’s legs shook terribly but Beck couldn’t care less, shoving his pants in his hands. “I suggest you leave through the balcony.”

Peter, still weeping could only look at him. “It hurts, Quinten.” and the man tutted his tongue, thinking maybe he should let the boy stay the evening and rest up. Plus, it would make it less likely to raise any suspicious when his aunt saw him all lumpy and teary-eyed.

Then again, Peter wouldn’t tell a soul what happened here tonight, so why bother?

“Oh, you’re breaking my heart.” the man said, making his way over to the balcony door and sliding it open. “You’ve got healing powers right? Now get out.”

“But - “

Beck’s eyebrows arched, “If you want to stay can bring the illusion back and kill him in front of you, you know. I could do that shit all night.”

Peter flinched and started getting dressed as quickly as his battered body would let him. Beck smirked to himself, waiting until the kid looked somewhat put together before nudging his head towards the balcony.

The webslinger made his way over to him and Beck held his arm for a moment, planting a rough kiss on the boy’s lips.

“Hurry back, honey.” he whispered, letting the kid pull away.

Beck watched as the teen slowly made his way over to the balcony and for a moment Peter looked down at the city streets sixteen stories below. If he were dead he would have Tony forever, no need to worry about how Beck had infested his life, making it so all that existed was him and the version of Tony that he held captive. If he were dead there would be no need for blackmail, for lies, for holding out for an opportunity to have the man in his arms only to have it snatched away when Beck got bored.

He could feel the man’s stare boring into his back and thought for a moment, he would push him, deciding that he wasn’t as fun to play with as he was a year ago.

No such force came, only the beeping of the webslinger on his wrist as it shot out to a building across the street and the feeling of cold night air as it rushed against his face.


End file.
